


oc trope challenge feb 7- childhood friend romance

by Paranormal_ink_96



Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, ish, oc trope challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: Zuko and Emiko have been best friends since they were children but now Emiko has sprung the fact she has romantic feelings on Zuko.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141043
Kudos: 2





	oc trope challenge feb 7- childhood friend romance

Zuko stumbled, trying to compensate for the sudden weight on his back. “Emi!” He squawked as he straightened. 

Emiko didn’t move. “You’re heavy. Get off.” He grumbled. 

“No.” Emiko pouted sounding like a petulant child. Zuko huffed and continued the way he’d been going. When he got to the Jasmine Dragon Emiko dropped into a chair. 

“So any plans for today?” She asked, dragging her finger through a condensation ring left on the table. 

“Besides working my shift?” 

Emiko huffed. “Yes, besides that.” She said, looking up with a glare. 

Zuko glanced over at the clock. He still had fifteen minutes until his shift started. He sat down across from her. “Alright what’s this all about?” 

“Nothing.” She drew the word out, the way she did when she was trying to think her way out of something. A bad habit she’d had since they were children. Something that had almost gotten them caught more than once. Thank the spirits for Uncle Iroh never wanting to see them in trouble for harmless pranks. 

“I can tell when you’re lying.” 

Emiko scoffed. “No you can’t. You’re not Toph.” She tapped the long red painted nail of her index finger against the table. 

“No, but I know you.” 

The tapping of her nail sped up. “Yeah, you do. Have for a really long time, right?” 

Zuko didn’t know where she was going with this. But all he could do was follow. “Yeah.” 

“So…” Another drawn out word, but then a groan which came less with lying and more with complicated “gross” emotions. As Emiko would say. Emiko dropped her head to the table. Then she jolted up, all the way up to her feet. “Look I like you. Like obviously I like you you’re my best friend, but I think I love you and have since at least high school and I just had to get that off my chest. And I know things aren’t going to change and I don’t expect them to, I -” Emiko cut off her ramble and left the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko blinked in confusion, not sure if he’d heard all that, let alone understood it. 

Zuko had admitted to himself, and maybe his uncle who knew him better than anyone else on the planet, that he had feelings for Emiko. That they’d cropped up some time around middle school and when he hadn’t been able to get rid of them he buried them so he didn’t ruin his friendship with Emiko. They’d been friends for almost as long as Zuko could remember. For all this to come up now, was ridiculous. 

Zuko ran a hand through his hair and walked into the employees only section of the Jasmine Dragon. He’d have to deal with this after his shift.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey, finally one that's part of the Ba Sing Se University au instead of the airbender au


End file.
